Sky
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: Follow my OC, Sky, on her unintentional journey into Team Prime, and the adventures that follow. *DISCONTINUED!*
1. Chapter 1

If anyone is curious, this is my characters backstory. I figured I should put it up as she is in "The Penguins Autobot" so this is how she joined the Autobots.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Heion

Sky slowly walked up the small road heading toward the youngling center her creators owned.

"Are you ready?" A voice cut through her thoughts. Sky turned to look at the mech who spoke.

"Yes, Waterfall." She said, amusement in her voice.

Waterfall, a silver and sky blue mach, smiled. "Well, then prove it and open the center."

Sky laughed as the two Cybertronians arrived at the door of the center. Sky typed in the code in the pad by the door and entered after the door opened.

The two had entered the main room, which had a small rug in the middle of the room. There were several toys scattered here and there, and there was a hallway leading off one side. Down the hallway was "The Recharge Room" and the storage room, which also had an energon dispenser and other items that were needed for running the center. Sky and Waterfall quickly picked the toys up and put them in the toy box as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Sky said, handing Waterfall the toys she had picked up. She went over to the door and opened it. At the door was a silver femme seeker holding a young white mech.

"Hi, Sky." The femme said.

Sky smiled. "Hello, Silverwing." She then looked at the mechling. "And hello to you, Winterstorm."

The young mech giggled. "Sky!" he exclaimed. "Where Waterfall?"

"Right here!" Waterfall called from near the toy box.

Silverwing smiled as Sky took Winterstorm from her. "Alright. You know what to do. Be a good sparkling, Winterstorm."

"I will Mama." The mechling responded before putting a digit into his mouth. The two femmes laughed and Silverwing left.

Sky closed the door and put Winterstorm on the rug. "When the others arrive we will go to the gardens. Okay?" Winterstorm nodded.

~An Earth hour later~

Sky and Waterfall were leading six sparklings to Heions crystal gardens in the middle of the city. They past many houses on the way. Sky looked around as they entered the gardens. The crystals were taller than 28 ft tall, as they were a few inches taller than Sky and Waterfall. "The gardens are always beautiful..." Sky murmured. A small laugh caught her attention. Sky turned to see a sky blue and silver femme seekerlet climbing one of the crystals. "Waterstrike, get down from there!" She cried, running to get Waterstrike down. She then glared at Waterfall. "Will you please keep an optic on your niece?" She asked as Waterfall laughed.

"I will try." He said. "But she's just like his carrier. I couldn't keep Silverstrike from getting in trouble, and she's my twin sister!" Sky sighed. It was going to be a long few mini-cycles...

~A few mini-cycles (hours) later~

Sky sighed as Waterstrike left with Silverstrike. She always refused credits when offered: she liked working at the center and she didn't need payment. Sky turned her helm when she heard a quiet cough. "You didn't leave yet Waterfall?" She asked. She had known him for many mega-cycles (years) and she knew he always left with Silverstrike and Waterstrike.

"N... No... I... I have something to ask you." He started, rubbing the back of his helm nervously.

"You do?" Sky asked. Waterfall's behavior was odd for him. He was usually never nervous.

"I... I..." Sky could swear that his faceplates were turning red as he tried to get out what he was saying.

"What's wrong Waterfall?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

"I... I... I love you Sky..." He said quietly. Sky was shocked at his words, but her spark soared. She had been questioning her feelings for him too, but figured it wasn't important. To hear him say it out loud... Waterfall shook his head. "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."

Sky smiled. "That's okay Waterfall, because I love you too." Waterfall looked at her in shock, but smiled when he saw the serious look on her face.

"I... I got this." He said and took something out of his subspace and gave it to her. It was a small blue crystal.

"Thank you Waterfall." Sky murmured as he embraced her.

* * *

There is chapter 1! This will probably be a 2-3 chapter story, so the story may go a little fast. But Heion is a small town. Nothing very exciting usually happens so... I don't want to bore anyone. :) Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The news that Sky and Waterfall were courting flew fast through the small city. The next day they were both congradulated many times. They weren't courting for long before they bonded though; as they had known each other for a long time.

It had been three solar cycles (months) since they had bonded. Sky's creators, Risingstorm and Rainstorm, had given Sky control of the youngling center. Sky and Waterfall were currently chasing around Winterstorm, Waterstrike, a purple and white mech: Universe, a red mech: Roadrunner, a silvery white femme: Star, and a black and white mech: Galaxy.

"C'mon Galaxy! It's time for recharge!" Sky said cheerfully as she picked him up.

"No!" he exclaimed, struggling in the seekers grip. Sky tightened her grip as she left the main room and headed into "The Recharge Room". She laid him on the berth.

"Yes. You have to recharge." Sky said calmly.

"Why?" Galaxy asked.

"Because if you don't recharge, you won't be able to play." Sky answered. Galaxy frowned, but curled up into a ball and fell into recharge. Sky turned and entered the main room to find that Waterstrike was the only one left to go into recharge, but that was alright. "Finally!" She said, throwing her arms up. "Everyone's in recharge!" Her actions made Waterstrike giggle. Sky glanced around. "Where's Waterfall?"

"Getting energon." Waterstrike said. Sky nodded and headed toward the younger femme, but paused halfway there and purged her tanks. "Sky! You okay?" Waterstrike exclaimed.

Sky nodded. "Waterstrike? Could you get the cleaning supplies from the closet?" She asked. Waterstrike nodded and raced down the hallway, clearly worried for her aunt. When Waterstrike returned, Waterfall was following her, and looked at Sky worriedly. Sky could feel his concern through their bond. She took the cleaning supplies from Waterstrike and quickly cleaned up her purged energon.

"Are you okay, Sky?" Waterfall asked.

Sky smiled. "I'm fine. Don't know why I purged my tanks though.."

Waterfall frowned. "When we close the center, we should go to the medical center."

Sky sighed. "Okay..."

~When they close the center~

Sky muttered quietly as she followed Waterfall to the medical center. She didn't really want to go to the medical center, but she was willing to do it for Waterfall. It was some time before the medical officer, a red and orange mech called Solarflare, entered and scanned her. He looked at the information before looking at Sky and Waterfall.

"Congratulations." He said, smiling. "You are sparked."

Sky and Waterfall were stunned. They were going to have a sparkling? "Sparked?" Sky asked.

Solarflare nodded. "You are going to have twin sparklings." he said. He then left the room, as he had other patients to attend to.

Sky grinned at Waterfall, who still looked shocked at the idea of being a creator. "We have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

~Several Months Later~

Sky lay peacefully on the medical berth, Waterfall stood beside a crib near the berth. In the crib were two femmeling seekerlets: a light blue and silver femme given the designation Rainfall; and a light blue and white femme with the designation Wingsplash. Waterfall smiled softly.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the chapter goes by pretty fast, but I don't want to bore everyone with many words where practically nothing goes on. There will be a lot more events coming up in the next chapter. I am also going to put a pole up on my profile. Should I continue this past 3 chapters, and write her adventures in Team Prime?


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! Chapter 3, the last chapter of this story. The poll is up to see if I should continue it. Please vote!

:Speaking through a bond:

/Comm-Link/

I do not own Transformers.

WARNING! Character death in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3

The cycle after Wingsplash and Rainfall were born, a war had broken out on Cybertron. The citizens of Heion pleaded to not get involved in the war. Surprisingly, Megatron had listened to their pleas and agreed not to attack Heion.

It was eleven vorns after the war on Cybertron had started. Sky and Waterfall were shining up Rainfall's and Wingsplash's armor for a family picture.

"Must we really go through this?" Rainfall whimpered as Sky shined her wings.

Waterfall grinned. "Don't you want to look pretty for the picture?" he asked.

Wingsplash grinned. "That's true." she hummed.

Sky laughed quietly at her family. "Come on. We have to go or we'll be late."

~Later~

The small group was soon leaving the photographers shop. Sky had subspaced the data pad with the family picture as they started toward home. They had gotten to the crystal gardens when bombs fell from the sky.

Waterfall and Sky quickly covered Rainfall and Wingsplash as the sparklings cried out in shock.

:Megatron broke his promise: Waterfall said quickly through the bond as they started leading their sparklings through the explosions; trying not to get seperated.

"Decepticons! Attack!" The two seekers looked up to see a black mech with red optics hovering in front of them. He grinned down at Sky and Waterfall. "Trying to escape death?" he taunted.

:Seperate!: Waterfall exclaimed through the bond. They did, Sky dragging Rainfall with her while Waterfall took Wingsplash.

The black mech laughed evily. "Resistance is futile!" He exclaimed. He landed in front of Waterfall and Wingsplash, transformed one of his servos into a sword, and stabbed Waterfall in the chest.

Sky stumbled slightly, feeling his pain before his spark went out.

"Sire!" Wingsplash cried before she too was stabbed.

Sky let out a pained cry as Rainfall started to cry. Before the pair could do anything, the mech came up to them and stabbed Sky's side.

"Sky!" Rainfall wailed as the mech picked her up. The mech used one pede to pin Sky to the ground before grinning. He turned his sword back into a servo and pulled Rainfall in half. Sky let out a small cry as Rainfall's spark went out as well. She looked up into the black mechs optics.

"You and your family have died at the hands of Darkraid." He gloated as Sky fell unconscious.

Ratchet slowly made his way through the destroyed city. The Autobots have arrived to late; many of Heion's citizens were off-lined. Optimus Prime had led the Autobots into the city to look for survivors. Ratchet looked down when he stepped in a puddle of energon. He tilted his helm to look at a light blue and white femme. He started to turn away when he saw her wings twitch. The medic instantly knelt down by her side. There was a huge hole in her side, but if treated right away it was survivable.

/Prime! I have found a survivor of the attack!/ Ratchet exclaimed. The femme was instantly taken to Iacon to be treated. Ratchet scanned her and cursed quietly. He would be able to help the femme, but he now had to save the sparkling she was carrying...

~3 cycles later~

Sky groaned when she on-lined. She turned her helm to see a red and white mech standing with his back to her. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Iacon." The mech said without turning around. "You are in the medical center." He turned then and introduced himself. "My designation is Ratchet, the CMO of the Autobots. You and your sparkling are okay."

"Oh..." Sky said then looked at Ratchet confused. "My sparkling?"

Ratchet blinked at her in surprise. "Yes. You are sparked."

~Several solar cycles later~

Ratchet met the medic on duty outside of the room where Sky was. "Is something wrong?"

The medic vented deeply. "The sparkling off-lined." She told Ratchet.

Ratchet sighed, knowing he would have to tell he. "Very well." He entered Sky's room...

Sky slowly on-lined after having given birth to Waterflight, a light blue and white femme, to see Ratchet looking at her sadly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Waterflight's spark could not support her body. She off-lined."

Sky bowed her helm sadly. She lost her sparkling? She felt Ratchet put a servo on her shoulder. She tuned to look him straight in the optics.

"I want to be your assistant." She said quietly.

"I will have to ask Optimus." Ratchet said before leaving the room. Sky stood and looked at Waterflight's lifeless form. She lost everything in the attack on Heion. She won't let that happen to anyone else. She will make sure of it.

~In Koan~

"Lord Megatron. Heion has been destroyed." Darkraid said, bowing down in front of his leader.

"Heion was not supposed to be attacked." Megatron growled.

"But if Heion hadn't been attacked, the citizens of the city may have joined the Autobots." Darkraid said, keeping his optics on the floor. "That couldn't have been allowed to happen. There is no one alive in the city anymore; there were no survivors."

"Are you sure there are no survivors?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Darkraid said, daring to look into Megatron's optics. "Many of them were off-lined at my own servos."

Megatron nodded briskly. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Darkraid nodded, then stood and left the room.

* * *

Awww... Sky lost everything she cared about. :( I'm cruel... But I have a poll up to see if I should continue this story. If you read this and liked it, please vote!

I'm planning to write a side story or two for this story. Maybe.


	4. Author's Note

Okay... Out of a majority of... 3; 2 out of 3 thought I should continue this story. As such, I shall continue it, unless more votes for "No" come in. I may give more time for people to vote, I may not give more time for votes. I will still write side stories for this though, as they 1) do not go along the storyline or 2) I have the idea now and would rather put it up before I forget it. This will most likely be the only authors note that will act as a chapter. Thank you for voting. 


	5. Darkness Rising: Part One

A/N: Okay... As I said, I shall be continuing this story.

There is a MAJOR time skip from last chapter to this one. The Autobots are now on Earth!

Transformers does not belong to me. Only Sky does.

* * *

Sky tilted her helm in Ratchet's direction when she heard him curse.

"Is something wrong Ratchet?" She asked.

"Primative Earth technology." He muttered. "I keep getting error messages."

Sky laughed quietly. It had been three years since the Autobots had landed on the organic planet, Earth, and since Megatron had disappeared. They had been given a base in a former missle silo, and their human liasin is Special Agent William Fowler. Her helm snapped up when Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead entered. Arcee had gone for a drive because of Cliffjumper's off-linement. Sky felt sympathy for Arcee; she knew how it felt when you lose someone close to you.

"Optimus, two humans spotted us battling the Vehicons." Arcee said.

Optimus frowned. "If the Decepticons see them as our allies, their lives will be in danger. They must be brought to base." Arcee and Ratchet looked like they were about to argue, but they didn't. Sky, however, nodded in agreement. The Decepticons will not let the humans live.

~That night, around 11:00 P.M.~

Sky quietly made her way to the Autobots training room. Entering the room, she let out a cycle of air. She had the entire night to train; she could survive on a few mini-cycles of sleep.

She went into a defensive position, before practing some human moves she had learned off the internet. She then did what the humans called a 'backflip'. Her self-training lasted long into the night. It was around 2:00 A.M. when she exited the training room and slipped quietly back into her quarters. She lay on the berth and fell into recharge...

It was late afternoon when Arcee and Bumblebee drove into base. Sky, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were in the main room while Optimus was off somewhere else in base. Arcee had two passengers instead of one; a female and a male. Sky smiled at the look of awe on their faces.

The humans hopped off of Arcee while a younger human exited Bumblebee.

"I thought there were two humans." Ratchet said.

"Havn't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said.

"I'm Raf." The youngest human said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Miko." The female human said as she ran up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The green mech answered.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

Sky fought hard to keep from laughing at the look on Bulkhead's faceplate.

"So... If you guys are robots... Who made you?" Raf asked.

"Uhh... Puh-lease..." Ratchet said. Sky resisted the urge to punch him for being rude.

Then Optimus walked in. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said. "Also known as Autobots."

The oldest human stepped forward, toward him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

The boy looked from Arcee to Optimus. "Okay... Why are they here?"

Optimus knelt down. "A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over our worlds' supply of energon; the fuel and life blood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and was thus, that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

Miko yawned. "Is there going to be a quiz?"

Jack ignored her. "So what does.. Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time." Optimus answered. "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

Alright... The first part of "Darkness Rising". Updates will come sooner, because I now have a laptop! I'm happy to have gotten it. Until next chapter!

Note: All of the dialogue was used in "Transformers Prime". I do not own any of it.


	6. Darkness Rising: Part Two

New chapter!

Transformers Prime does not belong to me, as none of the characters do. I only own Sky.

I will follow the series for a few episodes, then I will go completely off track. I have a few plans for this story. :) Sky doesn't have a big impact yet. Everyone believes that she is not very useful in battle. *Which she is not*

"/Comm-Link/"

:Bumblebee:

* * *

"And since you now know of our existence," Optimus continued, "I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know yours."

"I got it. Spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack said quickly. "Can we go now?"

"Are you... insane?" Miko asked. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you three remain here under our watch." Optimus said. "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet said.

"Children?" Jack said.

"They have no protective shell! f they get underfoot, they will go... Squish." Ratchet finished. He stomped in the direction of the humans. Sky had to keep herself from leaping at him, her programming wanting her to protect the children.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said.

Then the proximity alarm went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked, sounding slightly panicked.

:Proximity sensor. Someone's coming to the base.: Bumblebee beeped.

"Proximity sensor." Raf translated. "Someone's up top."

Ratchet typed on the computer. "It's Agent Fowler." He said.

"I... I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said.

Optimus turned away from the computer to look down at him. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to only come when there are... issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." The humans ran and hid.

Sky turned her attention to the elevator.

Agent Fowler exited the elevator, looking upset. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Bumblebee and Arcee looked at each other. "So, anything you have to get off your tin chest Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus answered.

"They're back, aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly the only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, Fleshie!" Bulkhead interrupted. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He ripped a diagnostic tool off the workstation. "And how much to use." He crushed the tool and broke it.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Sky and Ratchet yelled at the same time.

"Enough!" Optimus said curtly. He turned his attention back to Agent Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps _you_ can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. "I, however, can not."

"Then do us both a favor, and handle this Prime._** Under the**_**_ radar_.**" Agent Fowler ordered. He turned and entered the elevator. "Or I will." The elevator doors closed.

Bulkhead stepped up beside Optimus. "Pretty big bearings, for a human."

Optimus frowned at him. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be."

Suddenly, Ratchet called out, "Blasted Earth tech!" He turned to the others. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back on-line."

"Who's... Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't." Ratchet answered. He gestured to the computer. "Another bug. The system's chock full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." Arcee started.

"Ratchet, Sky. Prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus ordered. Sky nodded.

"Hey!" Miko cried out. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Sky and Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Aw..." Miko said.

"Ugh..." Ratchet groaned. Sky remained silent.

"Autobots! Roll-out!" Optimus ordered. He transformed as he drove into the groundbridge, the others following.

"What... Just happened?!" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet answered.

"What's a groundbridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet shook his helm. "Ugh... A scaled-down version of spacebridge technology." He turned back to the computer. "Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here. On Earth." Jack said.

Ratchet turned to him. "With the likes of you, yes." Sky _really_ wanted to punch Ratchet at that point. "But **_I _**constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf said. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally." Ratchet responded.

"You mean, I can just shoot on over and see my parents in Tokyo?!" Miko asked.

"Within moments." Ratchet leaned down to Miko. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko warned. When Ratchet stood up straight, Sky punched him in the arm. Very hard.

"Hey!" Ratchet exclaimed, rubbing where Sky had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You are being rude." Sky answered easily. "Do you need another explanation?" She took a wrench out of subspace, and Ratchet backed away quickly.

~Meanwhile~

Optimus transformed the moment he exited the groundbridge, one of his cannons out. The others followed him.

"Energon mine." Bulkhead said, looking around.

"Judging by it's scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for some time." Optimus said. The sound of drilling got their attention. They watched for a moment before Optimus ordered, "Let's find Cliffjumper!"

He led the way through the mine, and the Vehicons spotted them. The Vehicons armed their blasters, the Autobots doing the same. A firefight ensued, and a drill started toward the Autobot group. Bulkhead easily punched the drill away with his wrecking ball. The Autobots ran forward, firing their weapons, and Arcee jumped up, kicking a Vehicon in the chest. Bumblebee fired at one as he was in the air, knocking the 'Con down when he landed on him. He barely moved out of the way as a drill came after him. The drill went straight to Optimus, who lifted it's front end up and blasted it. He ran forward, blasting at a 'Con who came too close. Bulkhead rammed into another one with his vehicle mode and transformed punching the 'Con into the ground with his wrecking ball.

~At the Autobot base~

Miko looked at a piece of machinery. "What is this anyway?" She asked, pointing at it.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet answered. Miko started to touch it. "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything in here that we _can_ touch?" Jack asked.

Ratchet ignored him because an error message popped up on screen.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet said. "It was handed down from the previous tennents when we inherited this former missle silo. I make modifications as I see fit." More error messages appeared on all three screens and Ratchet sighed.

"I... think I can fix that." Raf said. He moved to a computer that was near the side and plugged his laptop in.

"Really?" Ratchet asked sarcastically. "You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

Raf typed on his laptop. "Now try."

All error messages disappeared and Sky smirked. Ratchet looked at Raf in shock. "Sometimes, younglings are smarter than they appear." Sky taunted.

~The energon mine~

The fight was still going on as the Autobots made their way to the chamber. More troops came after them.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered. The Autobots transformed into their vehicular modes and drove toward the oncoming army. They dodged shot after shot, ramming into Vehicons and drills. Finally, they made it to the main hanger.

Bulkhead whistled. "Quite an operation." He said. Vehicons started firing at them, and the Autobots fired back. Arcee spotted something on one of the levels.

"It's Cliff. I have a visual." She told Optimus.

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus ordered.

Arcee transformed and drove up the ramp, dodging many energon bolts that flew past. She scaled up a few levels, before finally pulling herself onto Cliffjumper's level. The tile he was on started to fall.

"Cliff!" Arcee exclaimed, throwing herself forward and grabbing Cliff's servo before he fell. "Let's get you home, partner." She said. Cliffjumper looked up at her and snarled. Arcee let out a cry of surprise, and lost her grip. Cliffjumper fell down, crashing into the floor of a lower level and into some energon crystals below.

Starscream cackled as he entered. "Prime! I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish." He held up the bomb he was holding and activated it, before dropping it down into the energon crystals. Then he transformed and flew up to the Nemesis.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead cried out.

"Autobots! Roll-out!" Optimus ordered as Arcee came down from where she had been. All the Autobots transformed and drove down the tunnel; back the way they came. Optimus followed last. Behind them, the bomb exploded.

"/Ratchet! Bridge us back!/" Optimus ordered over Comm-Link. "/Use the arrival coordinates, now!/" The groundbridge opened in front of them and they drove in. Ratchet and Sky turned to look at the groundbridge. Ratchet closed the groundbridge before the explosion came in. Optimus transformed and did a flip, landing with his back to the others.

"Wow." Miko said while Raf and Jack said "Whoa."

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet said. A little softer, "How about Cliffjumper?"

The others bowed their helms sadly, and Sky knew Cliffjumper was off-line.

Miko ran forward. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time!?"

Arcee growled. "Look-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack interrupted. "Miko, let's go see what the Autobots hide in their sock drawers." He said, leading her away.

"Seriously?" Miko asked.

"Arcee... What did you see?" Optimus asked gently.

"Not Cliff. At least, not anymore. He was mutated. Butchered. Like, something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee said. Then she fell over. Instantly Bumblebee and Sky were by her. "I'm fine." She said, holding her servo up. "Just... dizzy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said.

"Robots who can... die." Jack said.

Ratchet scanned Arcee, the light turning from green to red as it passed over her servo.

"Hmm... What is this?" He asked, looking at the purple goo on Arcee's servo.

"Don't know." Arcee answered, putting a servo on her helm. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet scraped it off her servo with a scalpel. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet ordered. Sky and Bumblebee helped Arcee stand and led her away.

"O... Optimus. I hate to bug but... No bars." Jack held up his cellphone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus said.

"Well, if I don't call my Mom like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked.

"Uh... Curfew." Jack told him. "It's after ten PM."

"I better get home too." Raf interjected. "Or I'll get grounded for a year."

"Earth customs I hadn't considered." Optimus said. "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed. "My host parents will freak!"

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus finished.

"Curbside duty. Got it."

"Aw..." Miko said.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." He turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet-"

"Busy!" He interrupted.

"Sky?" He turned to the femme.

"I'd love to do it, but I'm a seeker. I'll stick out in town." Sky said.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

"Still dizzy." Arcee said.

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet interrupted.

Arcee sighed.

~That night~

Sky once again slipped into the training room. Her fighting was not getting better, it seemed to be getting worse the more she trained. But she couldn't stop. She knew that someday, Darkraid was going to come after her. And she would be ready.


	7. Darkness Rising: Part Three

I have decided that I will go to "Con Job" before I go waaaaay off course.

Transformers Prime and it's characters belongs to Hasbro. I only own Sky.

* * *

Sky entered the main room to see Ratchet investigating what he had found on Arcee's servo,

"Do you know what that is yet?" Sky asked.

"Not yet. Because of Bulkhead, I am not able to do that as fast as I wish." Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry I asked." Sky muttered. "How about I fix the broken tool grumpy?" Ratchet growled as Sky joined him beside the workstation. They both looked up at a clanging noise.

"What?" Ratchet asked. Nothing happened, so he turned back to his work. Sky picked up something to help. They both turned at a skittering noise. "Optimus?" He called. They turned and saw a small spider-bot racing toward them. "By the AllSpark!" Ratchet exclaimed as it leaped up into the air. Ratchet quickly dodged it, Sky doing the same. The little spider-bot landed on the computer. Sky turned a servo into a blaster and she aimed to fire at it, but froze. It was flying toward Ratchet, and Sky could shoot her mentor in the chest, off-lining him instantly. An energon blast came from another side of the room, and the spider-bot flew to the side. It started to get up, but Sky raced forward and crushed it under pede.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet said. "Now what could have caused that?"

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet." Optimus said. "Dark energon." Sky looked at him confused, her wings raising slightly. What was dark energon?

Optimus placed the spider-bot in a container. "If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought you're equipment back to life, it would stand to reason, that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

"That would account for hie life-signal coming inexplicably coming back on-line," Ratchet admitted. "But, dark energon? It's so scarce it's virtually non-existent." That's why Sky never heard of it. "What would it be doing on Earth..."

"It was transported by Megatron" Optimus said.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"So Megatron could use it against us?" Sky offered.

Optimus nodded toward her. "To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead."

Ratchet chuckled. "Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would you find that many Cybertronian dead?"

"You'll be surprised." Sky muttered.

The three 'Bots turned at the sound of engines as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee drove in with their charges.

"That was awesome!" Jack exclaimed.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked.

"Sweet!" Miko said.

"Uh..." Bulkhead pulled something out of his frame.

"Sorry..." Miko said, taking the item. "Must have left that in the backseat.

"Autobots, prepare to-..." He broke off as he looked down at the humans.

"Roll-out?" Arcee asked.

"Remain here." Optimus ordered. "Ratchet, Sky. You two will come with me."

That startled Sky, because she never usually accompanied them on a mission.

"Arcee. We'll be out of communications range for some time. So, I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Miko told Bulkhead.

"He... never picks me." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing guard is one thing; babysitting's another!" Arcee said. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the War. And Sky cannot fight."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet snapped.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Arcee." Sky said, crossing her arms.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus tried to assure Arcee.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, much has changed in the past 24 hours." Optimus said. "And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." The three 'But walked into the open groundbridge. They arrived at a desolate area.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked as they walked along. He walked beside Optimus, with Sky a few paces behind them.

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battle in this galaxy." Optimus said.

"On Earth?" Ratchet asked, surprised. Sky's wings twitched curiously. "You must be joking." Ratchet finished. Sky was tempted to throw a wrench at him.

"Do you recall the period late in the War, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off-world?" Optimus asked.

Sky nodded, though they couldn't see her. Having been in the war for a long while, she could remember that.

"Of course. That is the reason why energon deposits exist on planets such as this one." Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason why battles came to be waged on planets such as this one." Optimus said.

They came to a dead end in the canyon they were in, and Megatron arrived, landing on top of the canyon wall.

(A/N: I was not able to watch the rest of the episode, so the banter between Optimus and Megatron may not be right)

"Optimus." Megatron said.

"Megatron."

Megatron laughed. "Prepare for your demise!" He held up a large, purple crystal and threw it onto the ground in front of the three Autobots. The ground glowed purple out from the cracks the crystal had made. "Rise my army!" Megatron ordered. Dead Cybertronians started to rise. "Behold! The power of Dark Energon!"

* * *

**~TBC~**


	8. Author's Note 2

This story is dead. I lost all inspiration for this story. Sorry if you actually enjoyed it. I am currently making a re-write for this story: _Black Eyes, Blue Tears_. It's like this story, with a little bit of a darker side. Once again if you enjoyed his story, I may get back to this eventually, but... Maybe not. Thanks for reading.

~Sky's Limit5~


End file.
